yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 30
|romaji = Teikō |caption = |volume = 4 |arc = Jailbreak Arc |pages = 19 |release = March 13, 2017 |wsj = 2017 (#15) |prev = Chapter 29 |next = Chapter 31 |debut = }} |Teikō}} is the thirtieth chapter of The Promised Neverland manga. Synopsis Emma tries to prevent one last time Norman goes to the gate with Mama Isabella, but he continues to persist in his decision. Plot Norman says goodbye to the children, wishing they stay well, they want the same and say goodbye to him. Emma is quiet and sad. Mama Isabella approaches her and asks where Ray was, she replies that he did not want to come. In flashback, Emma and Ray are shown chatting, where she tries to convince him to stop Norman, but Ray, shaken, claims that Norman decided that, even if he was scared to face death. Emma tries to use this as a reason to help her, but Ray says that if Headquarters finds out about escape plans, Norman's death would be in vain, so they could not do anything, annoyed by it. Back in real time, Emma will not let Norman leave without doing anything, determined not to understand the motives of his sacrificial. She runs to Norman and hugs him. In thought, she says it will distract Mama and he should flee. She puts the Transmitter's Invisible Device into Norman's ear and tries to sink her broken leg to the floor, but Norman notices it and knocks her down, scattering all the children. He gets annoyed with Emma, calling her an idiot and asking how far her recklessness would go, not believing what she planned to do. Emma replies, annoyed, that she would not let him go. The children are surprised that they are fighting and Isabella is serious. Norman tells her that he just wanted to see her with a smile as he went, Emma says he will not accept it because he knows deep down he does not want it. Seeing and analyzing the situation, Norman states that Emma is the continuation by continuing to smile, placing a hand on her face, but Mama puts on her hat and says it's time to go. Emma tries to stop, but Isabella threatens to kill her if she does something like that again. Before leaving, Norman asks Don and Gilda to take care of Emma and Ray. He notices Ray standing on the wall looking at him, but does not talk to him. Norman says goodbye to Emma and shakes her hand, then hugs her and asks her to never give up hope, making her cry. Norman and Mama leave the house. Emma falls to the floor and, in thought, apologizes for not being able to say goodbye to him with a smile, thanking him for everything he did and for being him. On the way, Isabella notices that Norman's suitcase is empty, and he says there was no reason for it. She claims she knew he would not run away, and thanks to that, she could send Ray and Norman when they were at their full potential, thanking him. Norman asks if Mama is happy, she is shocked for a moment but claims to be happy to meet someone like him. They enter the Gate and Isabella asks Norman to wait in a room. Upon entering, he strangles something. The next day, the children's routine is told, which were now 37. Emma gives Ray a good day and sits down at the dining room table, almost giving the empty chair to Norman. Characters Research Elements In this chapter we have the following Research Elements: * Trivia * This chapter takes place on 3rd and 4th of November 2045. Site Navigation Category:Volume 4 Chapters Category:Jailbreak Arc Chapters